1. Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Background
As examples of semiconductor devices, a case-type semiconductor device and a resin-seal type semiconductor device have been known (see, for example, Causes of Failures and Techniques for Improving and Evaluating Reliability of Wire Bonding Focused on Cu Wires, Technical Information Institute Co., Ltd., Jul. 29, 2011, p. 163 and p. 263). In a resin-seal type semiconductor device, a semiconductor chip mounted on a die pad is connected to a plurality of leads via corresponding wires.